


Maybe...Perhaps...

by Kcolrehssemloh



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Enola Holmes - Fandom, Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes - fandom
Genre: Gen, cumberfluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kcolrehssemloh/pseuds/Kcolrehssemloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben finds it hard to ask his co-star Sarah out on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe...Perhaps...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaughterOfTheForest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfTheForest/gifts).



> "second one would be the same situation (having a hard time confessing his feelings for his co-star) ,but the acrtress would be playing his sister Enola Holmes(from the Nancy Springer book series).  
> What do you think?" DaughterOfTheForest request

_________________________________

This fourth season of 'Sherlock' is bringing many changes, amongst them was adding a character. The new addition was to be Mycroft's and Sherlock's little sister Enola Holmes. She's portrayed as a fourteen year old girl in the Nancy Springer series and much younger than her two brothers. She also likes to solve crimes just as Sherlock. The whole crew has a table reading today and we finally get to meet the actress that will have the role of Enola. I can't wait to see everyone again and meet the new actress.   
*******  
"Hello everyone! Welcome back to 'Sherlock' series 4." Steven Moffat announced to the room of crew and cast.  
"As you all know we have some new additions this year, one being the little sister of Sherlock and Mycroft. The role of Enola will be portrayed by Sarah Kindy." He continued.

After a few more things from Steven we all introduced ourselves and after the read through we had time to mingle amongst each other. 

Sarah was a slender woman of about twenty six with brown hair and grayish eyes. Enola is age 17 in our modern series and Sarah was given the role because she looked much younger than her age. She was beautiful and kind, even had a since of humor.

"Hello Sarah, I'm Benedict." I spoke as I reached out my hand to offer a handshake. 

"Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you." She said as we shook hands. 

I found Sarah very appealing and I couldn't wait to work with her this series.   
****************  
"That's a wrap!" Sue said at the end of a day filming the first episode of the series. It was day three of all day filming. Working with Sarah was wonderful, she was professional but not stuck up or so professional that she couldn't cut up laughing at mistakes.

"Hey Martin," I called to Martin Freeman "do you think Sarah would have any interest in me?" I asked.

"Well... I wouldn't see why she wouldn't..." He asked almost like a question.

"I'm thinking of asking her for a cup of tea at a cafe in town. What do you think?"

"I think that should be fine Ben. Why are you asking me?" Martin said vaguely perplexed.

"Just making conversation is all Martin..." I said as I looked off.

"Wait... You've got a thing for her don't you?" He said with a chuckle.

"No... ye... No... I just um wanted to be kind."

"No. You've got a thing for her." He said laughing and gave me a rather hard smack on my arm. "Ask her out." He finished as he headed off. 

"I don't you know." I called after him.

"Yes you do mate." He called back without looking back at me.

Okay maybe I did but I couldn't say anything yet. Despite what some fans and media thinks I don't have nerves of steel and a way with the ladies, I'm actually quite reserved and nervous around them. I have a tendency to blush as well.

I did however want to ask Sarah out for tea.

"Sarah? I was wondering... If you'd like to have tea. A small cafe down the road has great tea." I asked nervously.

"Um... Yeah I don't have any plans, I'd like that." She smiled and we headed off to change out of costume and left together.   
*********  
We talked about work for awhile but what I really wanted to know was who she was as a person, not an actress.

"So, tell me something about yourself." I asked.

"Not much exciting to know really. I like my character grew up in a house in the country away from London and any big cities. I enjoyed walking the fields and woods as a child."

"When did you come to London?"

" I was twenty three and I had just finished drama school here. I decided to stay here because I fell in love with it and my chances for work were far better here than elsewhere."

We continued to speak for a while before saying our goodbyes for the evening.  
********   
We wrapped up filming episode one the next week and we had a month until we filmed two. Durning that month I just kept thinking of Sarah and how I should have asked her on a proper date.   
*********  
Wrapping up after our first day filming on EP. Two I approached Sarah as she was about to leave.

Hey. Sarah." I called after her before she could leave.

"Oh hey Ben."

"Look, I should have asked you before we finished filming last time. Would you like to have dinner?" 

"As a date?" She asked with a smile.

"Um.. er.... Yes, as a date." I managed.

"I'd like that."   
_________________________________


End file.
